


Wskaż mi drogę

by Stevie_Rogers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, No-Name, Pain, lonely
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3094601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevie_Rogers/pseuds/Stevie_Rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instytut był jedynym domem dla siedemnastoletniego Deana Winchestera, tu nazwanego 29B. Pewnego dnia jednak trafia do jednej sali razem z mieszkańcem innego sektora. Anioł zwany 15A pamięta czasy kiedy żył wolno i chce się zbuntować. Potrzebuje jednak pomocy kogoś odpornego na święty olej.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wskaż mi drogę

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwsze dłuższe opowiadanie, które pisałam sama. Enjoy czy coś.

Wszędzie były płomienie oraz duszący dym. Zielonooki chłopak rozglądał się wokoło ze strachem. Nie bał się o siebie tylko o to małe dziecko, które trzymał w ramionach. Nie mogło się nic stać Samowi. Najważniejsze było jego bezpieczeństwo. Rozejrzał się i wreszcie obrał drogę. Przeszedł przez płomienie, które nie wyrządziły mu najmniejszej krzywdy.   
**  
Obudził się gwałtownie, siadając na twardym materacu. Przetarł twarz dłońmi, po chwili wstając. Nie wiedział skąd ten sen. Męczył go od kilku dni, ale przecież nie opuścił nigdy murów Instytutu. Był tutaj od najmłodszych lat. Codziennie widział tą samą małą salę i czasem panią doktor, która przychodziła by go uczyć. Potrafił liczyć, czytać, pisać. Od niedawna miła pani doktor zaczęła go wprowadzać w świat fizyki i chemii. Była dla niego jak mama. Nie bardzo wiedział do kogo innego mógłby odnieść to słowo. Było nacechowane pozytywnymi emocjami, a ta kobieta zdecydowanie była najmilszą tutaj osobą. Instytut znajdował się daleko od miast i ulic. Był ponurym budynkiem gdzie każde niezwykłe i niebezpieczne dziecko miało swoją salę. Lekarze uczyli ich, kontrolowali. Chcieli stworzyć armię poddanych im mutantów jak to ich określili. Z taką bronią żadne wojsko nie miałoby szans. Zielonooki blondyn nazywany był tutaj 29B. Nie znał swojego prawdziwego imienia.   
Umiał kontrolować ogień oraz używać telekinezy. Spojrzał na wchodzącą do niewielkiej sali kobietę. Uśmiechnęła się lekko do niego, poprawiając rude loki.  
-Witaj, 29B.- powiedziała aż za słodkim tonem. Siedemnastoletni chłopiec bał się jej od dawna. Przywodziła na myśl jadowitą żmiję, jedną z tych jakie widział w książkach o zwierzętach.  
-Dzień dobry, pani Sands.- przechylił głowę, patrząc w jej oczy. Zdawały się być zimne jak mury wokoło. Nie chciał żeby tutaj była. Wolał zdecydowanie panią Harvelle.   
-Przenosisz się do sektora A. Potrzeba tutaj więcej miejsca. Wszystkie zajęcia, które miałeś z poprzednim lekarzem będą teraz ze mną. Pakuj się.- rzuciła mu torbę zanim wyszła. Nie miał wiele dobytku więc szybko mu poszło pakowanie swoich ubrań w białym kolorze i książek bez których nie chciał nigdzie iść. Były jego jedynym źródłem wiedzy o świecie wokoło. Westchnął cicho patrząc na magnetyczną opaskę na lewym nadgarstku. Ludzie na obrazkach w książkach takich nie mieli. Oni byli dziwni czy on? Poczekał na łóżku na kogoś kto go zaprowadzi. Nie opuszczał nigdy sektora B, czuł się niepewnie. Zupełnie jakby wchodził w paszczę lwa, chociaż nie wiedział jak człowiek mógłby się tam zmieścić. Niemniej podobało mu się to powiedzenie. Wstał, gdy nadszedł siwiejący lekarz którego widział pierwszy raz od siedemnastu lat. Nie wiedział kim on jest. Może nowy tu? Bardziej jednak przypuszczał, że z innego sektora. Zagryzł wargę, wyciągając przed siebie prawy nadgarstek. Mężczyzna założył opaskę, która blokowała moc chłopaka i podał mu torbę. Szli w ciszy przez ciemny korytarz rozjaśniony tylko wątłym blaskiem świetlówek.  
-Będę mieszkać sam?- zapytał po chwili, wiedząc że czasem ludzie z różnych sektorów mieszkają razem z różnych powodów.  
-Nie. 15A na ciebie czeka.- odpowiedział doktor , otwierając przed blondynem nową salę. Pod ścianą siedział ukryty w mroku brunet z wielkimi czarnymi skrzydłami. Zielonooki otworzył lekko usta ze zdziwienia. Nie widział nigdy takich pięknych skrzydeł. Nawet w książkach nie wyglądały żadne tak wspaniale. Czarne pióra lśniły nawet w ciemności. Za chłopakiem zamknęły się drzwi. Powoli podszedł do współlokatora.  
-Jestem 29B.- powiedział cicho, patrząc ciągle na skrzydła które powoli się poruszyły kiedy Anioł wstał z miejsca.  
-15A, chociaż wolałbym gdybyś mówił mi po imieniu. Nazywam się Castiel.- brunet wyszedł z cienia patrząc na zielonookiego niesamowicie niebieskimi tęczówkami. Od dawna tu był i marzył tylko o ucieczce. Teraz miał możliwość wprowadzić swój plan w życie. Jego zdolności ograniczał święty olej, ale wreszcie dostał do swojej sali kogoś kto nie był ograniczony w taki sposób.  
-Pomóż mi 29B, a ja pomogę tobie.- dodał, podchodząc bardzo blisko by monitoring nie wyłapał jego cichych słow.


End file.
